1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric fences and pertains more particularly to a gate handle therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gate handles for electric fences, of course, are not new, having been used for years to permit passage from one side of an electric fence to the other without being subjected to shock from the high voltage pulses being applied to the electric fence. The gate handles with which we are acquainted utilize a relatively heavy coil spring disposed in a plastic casing. The coil is normally under tension, the tension being increased whenever the gate is to be opened. Also, the prior art handles, because of the way the coil spring is mounted, impose a strain on the casing. While originally casings were made of wood, the advent of suitable plastics has led to a changeover in materials. Nonetheless, to have the plastic casing itself shoulder any strain requires additional material for reinforcing purposes making the handle bulkier for a given dielectric or insulating effect. Still further, the casings with which we are familiar had to be molded in two parts, and then glued longitudinally during assembly. Because of such design, particularly the strain on the casing, the plastic had to be quite rigid, being more vulnerable to breakage than if somewhat resilient. Also, breakage of the outside hook, which engages the post-mounted anchor, has been a shortcoming. Because of the glued construction, which as a practical matter thwarted disassembly, compelled the discarding of the entire gate handle.